<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A series of fortunately-unfortunate events by K01_B01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983281">A series of fortunately-unfortunate events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K01_B01/pseuds/K01_B01'>K01_B01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, OC/OC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K01_B01/pseuds/K01_B01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xenix comes form a rather famous family of Ravenclaw's, at the end of every family members Hogwarts years they are expected to become something great, often time in something of their choosing. All of them are expected to carry on this legacy or be disowned. this has never been a problem for Xenix, he already has a few plans in mind to make them proud. If anyone where to dwindle the Ayros name it wouldn't be him, he would definitely be something great. Though, Not achieving something great was never how his family were to be disappointed.</p><p>this started out as an RP, but I've turned it into a fic! Hope you like it :D<br/>(yes the title was inspired by a series of unfortunate events)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xenix Ayros/ Kris Newberry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let me just be perfectly clear that this was not my fault.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, maybe he was wrong. </p><p>Xenix had arrived at the station at 10:45 on the dot. The station was already busy and the train was already quite full. He assumed this would be early enough to get a good seat on the train, but no, this actually seemed to be later than most students had arrived. It was only his first year, this is what his father would call a “test run”. You do the best you can here, and improve on your next plan from this experience. Next year he’d be here by 10:20. That would be plenty of time to find a good seat. </p><p>As he began to navigate through the crowd of nervous parents, his cat decided it would be best to cause him trouble now. She kept up with him, a little too well, and almost tripped him several times. This was something he was very used to. He managed to keep himself upright as he boarded the bustling train. </p><p>Inside it was loud. too loud. Way too loud. He could barely even hear his own thoughts over all the noise. The problem wasn't yelling either, very few had done that, it was the sheer amount of people talking.</p><p>In an attempt to avoid the noise xenix walked to the back car. Things were much quieter back here. It wasn't exactly quiet back here, but it was practically bliss compared to the noise in the other cars. Most of the sections had people in them talking, most had the doors open. No cars were empty. He would have to acknowledge at least someone to sit around here. The cars all had empty seats aside from a few, though he was looking for the one who had the least amount of people.</p><p>That's when he spotted a car with a single boy in it, he was still getting situated and he seemed to have arrived just before xenix. He walked over with his stuff and poked his head into the cart. </p><p>“Do you mind if i sit with you?”</p><p>Xenix asked this politely, he wanted to at least be civil with someone he would be spending the next 7 or so hours with.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked back at him, a little startled at the sudden voice. </p><p>“Go right ahead.” he beamed. “I was getting a bit worried I'd have to sit alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Xenix nodded and moved into the smaller sitting space. He put his trunk under his seat, he pulled the book he was currently reading off the top of it before it was all the way under. He looked back up at the boy, now taking a moment to judge the guy in front of him. </p><p>The guy was blonde, his hair was cut short and the longer strands on the top of his head were spiked up. He was very pale, like “Oh gods do you ever get any sun?” kind of pale. He looked taller than xenix, then again that wasn't too hard. The other male was maybe 5’5, that was a lot compared to his standing at 5’2. He looked skinny as well, almost like a fish bone. It wasn't sickly skinny though, or at least not from what he could see. Maybe under his shirt his ribs showed? The boys current shirt was a bit baggy on him so he had no clue. He hoped he was eating enough. He caught a few glimpses of the others eyes as he adjusted his arrangement on the seat, they were green. Xenix’s eyes were also green, but the others were a lot lighter.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment they guy looked back at him and they made eye contact, Xenix immediately broke it. </p><p>“Oh- I almost forgot, I'm kris!” The guy said happily. </p><p>He paused a moment before returning with his own name. there was a chance the other male didn't know him, he was willing to take that chance.</p><p>“Xenix, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>Kris smiled as Xenix spoke. He clearly didn't know who he was, that was good. He didn't want to deal with that just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to be so formal, i'm just some guy.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, I talk to everyone like that when we first meet.”</p><p>“No, no, don't be sorry.”</p><p>Xenix nodded softly and averted his gaze to his cat. she sitting by the glass door, there was another cat examining her closely. </p><p>This new cat was a soft ginger with a few light yellowish spots on their chest, paws and inside ears. It went well with his cat's dull colors. She was a dark brown-ish with a white underside. His cat was also a lot fluffier compared to the other one.</p><p>"Is that one yours?" Kris asked as he reached out to grab the lighter cat. </p><p>"Yeah, she's mine." </p><p>"Oooo, what's her name?"</p><p>"Luna."</p><p>"That's pretty, this is zest." </p><p>Kris motioned to his cat.</p><p>"That's a nice name, I've  never heard that one before."</p><p>"Oh, thanks."</p><p>Luna jumped up onto his lap and laid down, Xenix pet her softly as the train began to depart. </p><p>Kris seemed a bit nervous now.</p><p>"Are you in your first year also?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm really excited to see what house I'm going to be in."</p><p>"Are you hoping for one?"</p><p>"Not exactly, but most people I've talked to said I'd be in Hufflepuff."</p><p>"That makes sense. I think I know what house I'd be in as well."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, my entire family are all Ravenclaws. We have been for generations, I doubt I'll be the one to change it."</p><p>"Wow, that's awesome."</p><p>Xenix shrugged. </p><p>"That is how it has always been, it's nothing great."</p><p>They talked a bit longer until Kris turned to look out the window. Xenix opened his book after he knew the conversation would be over.</p><p>He mostly ignored Kris for the rest of the ride, aside from apologizing for his cat bothering him and deciding when they should change into their robes</p><p>When they reached Hogwarts, Xenix was one of the last people to get on a boat. In the hurry he had lost Kris in the crowed. He ended up stuck with two people he didn't know, he didn't bother to learn their names. he didn't even bother to share his. some may call that rude, but he didn't particularly care at the moment. he was tense. he knew everything would be alright, but that didn't calm his nerves.</p><p>Xenix was barely paying attention to anything, he had already been told what the speech entailed by his mother. he didn't pay much attention to the great hall either, though he took note of all the amazed gasps and quiet chatter about it all. He only began paying attention when his name was called to be sorted. </p><p>He walked up and sat in the stool, the sorting was placed on his head. The hat muttered a few things to himself, but he didn't pay much attention. He was already looking for places to sit at the ravenclaw table, it was clear he was going to be sorted in with them. He was clearly in ravencl-</p><p>"SLYTHERIN"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The circle of I hate my life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The table on the far right cheered. </p><p>They were cheering for him. He didn't really blame them, he was the first this year to be sorted into slytherin so far, who wouldn't be excited about that? No, no this had to be a mistake. He wasn't supposed to be here. They shouldn't be cheering for him. He was sorted wrong.</p><p>Before Xenix really knew what he was doing he was already walking away from the stool and headed to the table. He didn't know where to sit, he knew practically nothing about this house. He felt his nerves ease a bit when he noticed a few upperclassmen waving him over. <br/>They moved aside to make room for him to sit down. One of them patted him on the back once he reached them.</p><p>“We were getting worried with how long it took to get someone, then you came along!”</p><p>“You were sorted so fast too!”</p><p>“Yeah! Usually it takes a lot longer than that to be sorted into our house.”</p><p>Xenix didn't really take any of that well, but he stayed friendly. He knew they were all meant to be complements, but it just felt like salt in the wound.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm honestly not too sure how to feel about all this..”</p><p>“Yeah i get that, no one really is at first. Slytherin gets a bad rap.”</p><p>“That's not why.”</p><p>“Oh, you were hoping for another house then huh?”</p><p>“Let me guess, gryffindor.”</p><p>“Ravenclaw actually.”</p><p>“Oh, huh. We don't get many of those.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“It's just a bit unusual to want to be in ravenclaw and not get in.”</p><p>“Well, I suppose it wasn't what I wanted, but what was expected of me.”</p><p>“Oh- right you’re an Ayros.” </p><p>Xenix averted his gaze to the floor.</p><p>“Yeah… I don't mean to offend any of you but I think this was a mistake.”</p><p>“I hate to break it to you dude, but the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's literally getting inside your head. reading your thoughts, looking at your motives, looking at your morals or lack thereof, then it comes to a decision based on what fits you. This is what's best for you.”</p><p>“Don't take this the wrong way bud, but you're meant to be here. Now you're stuck with us.”</p><p>Before He could protest the table bagan cheering once more, and the upperclassmen joined in. Xenix whipped around to see a girl running to the slytherin table from the stool. She ran to a group of the louder ones at the table and hugged the closest few. She sat down soon after the table grew quiet once more.</p><p>“Aw, looks like she fits great already.” One of his housemates commented as xenix turned back around. </p><p>“That doesn't mean you wont, i'm sure you’ll find your place soon enough.”</p><p>“My place isn't here.”</p><p>“We just went over this dude, lighten up.”</p><p>Xenix sighed, and looked back to the stool. The sorting ceremony lasted for another hour before they were allowed to eat. He didn't talk much more to his new housemates. He learned through some conversations around him that it was required to wait around for a prefect to take a group with him in it down to the common room. </p><p>After most of the table had finished a few perfects came around and gathered groups of about 20 students each, he got gathered into a group soon after the first few left. They headed off soon after gathering</p><p>He wasn't just with first years, as the prefect explained the password changed every year and was told to the prefects by the head of house. Alright, so everyone will be unfamiliar with the passcode thing, that was good. It meant xenix wouldn't look like a complete idiot if he didn't remember it. </p><p>The prefect turned to a dead end and stopped a bit away from the wall. They motioned for the students to come closer and they all crowded around, him and a few others seemed confused. </p><p>“Now watch closely.”</p><p>The Prefect pressed a few of the bricks on the wall. There was a moment of silence as they all looked at the wall. Then it started to move, it split open and made an entry way for them. </p><p>“Go in and find your dorm. First years, wait in the common room.” </p><p>They started to file inside, the Prefect lingered for a moment to make sure they all made it in. </p><p>After an hour everyone was here. xenix had plenty of time to ponder on how inefficient this was during the wait. The small group of prefects talked amongst themselves for a moment before getting the first years’ attention. They began to explain a few things xenix zoned out through, then they made it onto the subject of dorms. </p><p>“Remember the dorm you choose. We will begin showing you to the available section after you all have gotten your stuff. If you paid attention you should know where your stuff is at.”</p><p>Xenix was one of the first to find his things, if he was going to be stuck here he would make sure he at least got a decent dorm. He was in the first group of students led off this time. He took notice of how many fire places he saw in the dorms. Some of the other students had to help others light them. They were led down a staircase into the boys dormitory, then to a section near the back wall. At least what he assumed to be a wall. There was no way this was all of the dorms, but there were still girl dorms another way. They were shown which dorms were empty and turned loose to choose. </p><p>Xenix got the closest one to the corner walls. He confirmed his suspicions by doing so,there were more dorms, but around a corner. There were a lot more dorms down there. He opened the door into his new room for the next seven years. Cold air hit him even before he stepped in, he shivered and recoiled slightly. Now he understood why fires were being lit so soon. It was very cold down here.</p><p>His eyes landed on the fireplace tucked into the corner. It already had wood in it. He set his things down on the bed, then he shut the door and pulled out his wand. He pointed it to the fire. </p><p>“Incendio.”</p><p>A small orange light flew from his wand into the fireplace, the fire started not long after. He put his wand back and sighed. He sat down in front of the flames to warm up for a moment. The fire was well contained, but he closed the mesh curtains on the fireplace just in case. </p><p>He probably wasn't supposed to know that spell yet. He had practiced some basic magic, and some less than basic charms and spells, in the week he had between getting here and getting his wand. Though no one needed to know that.</p><p> </p><p>After he assumed the room was warm he stood up and took a better look around. The bed was on the other side of the small-ish room pressed into the corner furthest from the door. it was bigger than he thought, he assumed it would be a twin sized bed, but it was actually a queen sized bed. There was a decent wardrobe facing where he would sleep and mirror on the opposite wall from where he stood, it looked a bit dusty but that would be easily fixed. there was a rather nice desk on the wall on his other side. It was close to the fire place, that was good, he could study and be warm.</p><p> Maybe he should invest in more sweaters, if he really is going to be stuck here for the next few years he’d need more than a fire. This was a summer night. What was it going to be like in the winter? </p><p>Maybe he’d get used to it. That would be good right? He hated the cold so building up a tolerance to it would be hell, but it may be worth it. Maybe there was another method of warming the place up that just hadn't had long enough to kick in. He should look into ways to heat with magic as well. </p><p>Oh it was hopeless.</p><p>No matter what he did to see the situation better the one thing he didn't dare acknowledge yet lingered in the back of his mind. </p><p>He was the disappointment here. </p><p>He was tarnishing the Ayros name just by being here.</p><p>His older sister was working on getting her grand idea started, it was beginning to kick off. She had known what to do since she was 11. He had nothing yet, plenty of ideas, but none he loved. She was tall, beautiful, really something to be proud of. Things started out Rocky for her, very rocky, but everything was working out. He was only there as her failsafe. He always had that in the back of his mind, but that was fine, he could make them proud too. He had plenty of ideas of what to do, but nothing great. Why was she so much better than him? </p><p>A voice in the back of his mind claimed to know that.</p><p>She had been in ravenclaw.</p><p>He was in slytherin. </p><p>If she was a “disappointment” after everything great she’s been doing, what was Xenix?</p><p>He had some choice words to describe that, but none he’d give the pleasure of voicing.</p><p>After all, they were a prestigious family, of ravenclaws. He’s seen first hand what happens to those who tarnish the name. He's seen people be culled for things out of their control, he would be no different. </p><p>He didn't have to write to his family, maybe he could keep it from them until he went home for the summer. </p><p>There, that was a good plan. Keeping people quiet wouldn't be too hard, he didn't have to worry about his family until later. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, there. Good plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey thank you for reading this far!! things will get more interesting as this continues but there is a lot of back ground stuff first. anyways- dont forget to drink water!! and i hope you day is good or gets better! MWAH!! :D<br/>~K01</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thank you for reading this far! this one is very lighthearted compared to the others I've written/ are writing but i have you enjoyed anyway. Don't forget to have some water! have a good/better day!<br/>~K01</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>